Wonder Woman Recruits The League
by MisterMoister
Summary: Actually based on the movie, but that doesn't have a category. Wonder Woman is going on an all-out fuck-tour to recruit the Justice League and stop Steppenwolf, 0% romance, 0% character development, 100% pure, unadulterated smut. Because who doesn't want to fuck Gal Gadot? *Disclaimer* I obviously don't own any of these characters, or the movie, or the cover art. It's fake porn.


Diana looked around cautiously as she slowly walked down the street, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. She'd lived in a world of men long enough to know exactly how to convince them. First, she would appeal to Victor's humanity, but if that failed, she would appeal to his humanity - and she dressed for the job. She wore a pair of tight leather pants that clung to her legs and showed off every curve of her round ass, a low cut black top - exposing miles of cleavage supported by her push up bra underneath - and a suede jacket matching her brown high heeled boots that reached up to just over her knee. She had her silver bracelets on her wrists as usual, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. One by one every light in the buildings around her blinked out, quickly followed by the traffic lights and bright neon signs. Diana turned around, on her guard as the last light fell and left the sidewalk lit only by a single streetlight above her. A voice from behind shocked her into spinning back around again.

"Face to face." Came a voice from underneath a large, gray hoodie. As he looked up, Diana finally saw Victor Stone's face and fought to contain her shock. The left side of his face was mostly metal - like the rest of his body - and his eye glowed red from the circuitry inside him. He wore simple gray sweatpants and white sneakers, and even though the Amazonian woman was tall he towered over her at easily 6'3.

"I've been doing some tracking, what you're looking for is sticking to the dead zones." He continued, "It gets in front of a camera, causes a surge, I'll let you know." He turned to walk away as he finished.

"That's not good enough." Diana called out, taking a step towards him.

"Not good enough?" Victor repeated. Diana couldn't tell if he was confused or offended.

"For you." She answered, crossing her arms across her chest. She sighed, "Look, I don't know you and I don't know how you got these gifts-"

"Gifts?" He cut her off. Diana could tell he was angry now.

"No one else can do what you do…" She said, almost whispering.

"If these… are gifts," Victor glared down at her, and raised his metallic hands up, "then why am I the one paying for them?" He spat. Diana had no answer.

"We need you, Victor. And maybe you need us." She said, taking another step towards him. Diana realized her first method had failed.

"I do fine alone." said Victor, turning to walk away again.

"I told myself the same for a long time…" She said softly, moving closer to him. "But I had to learn to open back up again." Diana put her hand on his chest as she finished. Victor looked down at the beautiful Amazonian woman, meeting her chestnut eyes before trailing down to her cleavage. "Why don't we go inside, and I'll show you… how I open up." She whispered.

Victor may have been part machine, but the human part of him could never have passed up that opportunity. He didn't even answer Diana, just grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her up the stairs of his apartment complex. He opened the door and roughly shoved her through, then slammed the door behind him as Diana threw off her jacket and started pulling her shirt off over her head. The sight of Wonder Woman unclipping her bra in front of him was instantly burned into his memory - but Victor's eye was recording every second of it in 8K video anyway. Diana would have objected had she realized, but instead, she looked straight into the camera and smirked seductively as she dropped her bra, exposing her perfect, perky tits in all their glory. Victor was in awe, trailing his eyes up her flat, toned stomach and curves to focus on her hard, pink nipples. The only things still covering her naked upper body were her signature silver bracelets.

"Time to find out if you're man or machine…" She said slowly, keeping her eye contact with Victor as she pushed him back against the wall, then sunk to her knees. She didn't look away from his secret camera until she'd slid her fingers down the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down. Diana had seen more than her fair share of cock since joining the world of man, but she still failed to hold in a gasp when she came face to face with Victor's. Even soft, his thick, black dick was bigger than Steve's hardest, easily 6". Her eyes went wide in shock, and her jaw dropped as she looked back up at Victor's grinning face. The motherbox had a lot of negative effects, but at least it had left his dick alone.

"Oh… Wow…Definitely man then." Was all Diana could manage, staring mesmerized at the giant dick in front of her. She reached up and wrapped a hand around his shaft, then leaned in and exhaled hot breath against the underside of Victor's dick. He shuddered, running his hands through her hair and brushing her ponytail over one side of her face while the Amazon Goddess worshipped his cock.  
"I guess they don't have dick like this where you're from, huh?" He grinned, watching her marvel at the monster spilling out of his sweatpants.  
"Not exactly…" Diana giggled as she slowly ran her tongue down the length of his shaft, starting to jerk him off while she coated his cock in spit. Over and over again she licked up and down his length, bathing his dick with her tongue until it was glistening in her saliva. His cock was hardening fast, and it quickly became too thick for Diana to get a single hand around. She was stunned and grabbed his shaft below her other hand to help her handle it. With Victor's shaft wet enough for her to jack him off with both hands, Diana shifted her attention to his balls - which were completely in proportion to his hulking cock. She hummed as she closed her lips around one of them, sucking it into her mouth and sending vibrations through Victor's body that made him tense every human muscle he had left.  
"Goddamn… fuuuck…" She heard him groan in satisfaction as she played with it in her mouth, then let it drop out before she moved in on the second. She had to be careful not to let up on her handjob as she ran her tongue over his ballsack, but it wasn't long before she let go of it altogether and moved her mouth back to his cock. By now his dick was as hard as it could get, and Wonder Woman was still amazed at the sheer size of it. It looked longer than her forearm, and slightly thicker too.

Leaning forward, Diana looked up at Victor and opened her mouth as wide as she could as she wrapped her lips around the thick head of his cock. She grabbed the base of his dick with both hands and flicked her tongue up in her mouth to run it along the slit. Victor shuddered again, gripping her hair more tightly and tensing his legs as he pushed back into the wall. Instantly Diana got hit with a strong taste of salt as she licked up a stream of thick precum, and squeezed her eyes tight as she got used to it. She fought not to gag, trying to ignore the way the warm goo clung to her throat. Once the initial taste faded it wasn't half-bad, and soon Diana got into a pattern of swirling her tongue around his sensitive tip. She groaned as the head of his huge cock forced her to stretch her jaw, starting to feel an ache from the blowjob when suddenly Victor grabbed her ponytail like a leash. He pulled her in harshly, pushing his cock into her throat and choking her. Of course, Wonder Woman could have pushed him off at any time, but she needed him to join the League, whatever it took. She held her breath as her eyes started watering, and she gagged loudly.  
"Fuck yeah, suck that fucking dick, bitch!" He groaned, "You like that cock in your mouth? Like being a little Wonder Slut?" Diana nodded as much as she could with so much cock crammed in her mouth.  
"Mmhmm… I *ack* mlove y-*ack* your *ack* cock! " She mumbled, dribbling spit and precum down her chin as Victor roughly throatfucked her. Before long she felt the need for air, but couldn't get any as he roughly fucked her mouth. He felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Diana's throat on every thrust, grunting in pleasure. Eventually, he pulled back out, and Diana gasped desperately for air, panting and gripping his huge cock tight with her hands. Her saliva coated the tip of his cock, with strings of spit connecting and hanging from her wet lips. She wiped them away with her hand and giggled as she rubbed them onto his shaft. "It's so big," She laughed, catching her breath, "I can't even fit my mouth around it!"

Victor wasn't laughing as he once again grabbed her and started to brutally fuck her mouth, his cock showing a bulge on her neck as he pounded his length down into her. Diana did her best to hold her breath as he drove into her harder and harder, punching his thick black cock into her tight throat. With every thrust, she felt more inches of his giant cock slide down her throat, and it seemed no amount of gagging, choking and coughing would make him stop. In fact, all her reactions seemed to do was generate more spit to cover his shaft. Victor slid his cock out of her mouth again, grinning at how shiny Wonder Woman's mouth had made his shaft.  
"Hope you can breathe." He said, gripping her ponytail tighter than before. Using his superhuman strength, he bucked his hips forward and yanked down on Diana's head at the same time, forcing his cock straight down her tight throat with a wet gagging sound. He didn't stop until every inch of his dick was buried inside Diana's mouth, with her lips wrapped tight around the base. He threw his head back, moaning at the feeling of her incredible mouth on his entire length, but quickly remembered to look down and record it. Diana was looking up at him, straining against his dick and desperately trying to suck air in while her eyes watered. She did her best to hold out, feeling Victor's heavy balls slap against her chin and neck as she deepthroated the entirety of his huge black dick. When he finally pulled his cock free of her throat, Diana stuck her tongue out again and slowly ran it down the underside of his cock from tip to base and back up. She sucked the tip hard and grabbed his shaft with both hands again, picking up where she left off. Soon she was back in a rhythm, sucking, licking and stroking every inch of his massive cock. She was in such a trance she could have gone for hours, but Victor still had limits and couldn't afford to finish yet. Yanking his cock free of Diana's eager mouth was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but once she stood back up he was glad he did.

"Fuck, so that's why they call you Wonder Woman…" He laughed, reaching down and slowly stroking his cock. Diana grinned as she stood up, still looking straight into the camera as she licked her lips.  
"Done already?" She smirked.  
"Oh hell no… ain't finished with you yet…" Victor groaned, stepping towards her and pulling her into a hard kiss while his hand slid down her back and into her pants.  
Diana smiled into the kiss as she felt his hand groping her soft, round ass, and reached down to take her pants off. Victor beat her to it though, pulling the tight leather down her legs far enough to expose her perfect, pink pussy. She quickly finished the job and stepped out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor with the rest of her clothes as he grabbed her by her thighs and picked her up, letting her wrap her long, toned legs around his waist. He carried her through to his bedroom, all the while making out with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time. Victor dropped the naked Amazon on his bed, then stood back while he finally pulled the gray hoodie off over his head. In his brief moment of blindness, Diana turned around, now kneeling away from him and presenting her tight, perfect backside for him. All words went out the window at that moment.  
Victor had never been harder, and he grabbed onto Diana's shoulder as he lined his cock up with her hot, wet slit. He rubbed his dick up and down against it, making her whimper in anticipation, then thrust forward hard. In one powerful grinding motion, he pushed the tip of his giant cock into her. Diana screamed, he was so thick she could already feel him stretching her out. Her pussy was wrapped so tightly around his shaft that every throb sent waves of pleasure rushing through her. Victor pulled himself in deeper with his hand on her shoulder, eliciting a deep, guttural moan of pleasure from her as his dick scraped along her g-spot.  
"Ohhhh fuck!" She groaned, already gasping as he gripped her waist with his free hand. He wasn't even halfway into her and he was deeper than any cock she'd ever had. He leaned forward and grabbed a rough handful of her ponytail, yanking her back hard. It forced Diana to arch her back and stick her head up, pushing his dick directly against her g-spot again. She moaned out in ecstasy, using one hand to hold herself up and the other to rub slow circles around her clit.

Now he easily had more than half his cock inside her, more than most women had ever been able to take before, and he wasn't stopping there. His thrusts only got harder and faster, and he started slapping the same spot on her ass over and over while drilling his colossal cock into her. 7 inches, 8 inches, more, Victor was ruthless now, ramming his gigantic dick into her cunt so hard the bed frame shook and banged against the wall while she gripped the sheets and screamed. Diana got faster with her own fingers too, feeling herself getting close to an orgasm already. She buried her head in a pillow as he pounded her pussy from behind, unable to stop herself panting, gasping and screaming in pleasure.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, GODS don't stop! Please! Don't s-ah! Yes! Harder! Ohhh my Goddssss…" Diana moaned, barely in control of herself anymore as she squirmed and writhed on the bed, begging for his cock as hard as she could get it.  
Even with all her superhuman durability, she didn't know how much more she could take. Her cunt was aching, Victor's cock was so big, so thick and so long that it hurt almost as much as it felt incredible. But she couldn't bring herself to stop it, she was too close. She was on the brink of cumming and she knew it. Victor knew it too, he could feel her perfect, slender body shivering and shaking with every thrust. He let go of her hair, letting her collapse forward completely while he grabbed hold of her asscheeks with both hands and starting battering her tight pussy with all his weight.

"Please… Please… I'm so fucking close! Yes! OH, GODS! I'm going to cum! I'm going - !" She squealed as the last few inches of his cock slipped into her slowly, the noise Diana made was barely human. With Victor's entire cock stuffed inside her, Wonder Woman could feel every vein and detail of it dragging along the stretched walls of her pussy. Every thrust pushed her closer and closer orgasm, and as her voice died out the room filled with nothing but the sounds of skin on skin slapping.  
"Here you go, bitch…" Victor grunted, pulling Diana's ass back into him at the same time he thrust forward as hard as possible. His heavy ballsack slapped against her dripping pussy, and at the exact same time he pulled her asscheeks apart and jammed his middle finger straight into her tight, dry, virgin asshole. If Diana's head wasn't held down on the bed, Victor would had seen her eyes fluttering and almost rolling back as the strongest orgasm of her life shook her body. Every muscle she had tensed up, her pussy contracted as tight as possible around Victor's thick cock and her body quivered. Then she dropped. All her muscles relaxing at once as she collapsed onto the bed, screaming as every ounce of energy she had left her body as she squirted. For the first time in a long time, squirt shot out of Wonder Woman's dripping wet cunt, soaking the sheets below her while tidal waves of the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt rocked her over and over again. The burning pain of Victor's finger in her asshole mixed with the ecstasy of her orgasm kept her screaming and gasping on the end of his cock. Wonder Woman didn't stop cumming for almost a whole minute, and when she finally came down she felt so weak she could barely move and couldn't find the muscle control to stop smiling while she lay there naked, soaked and quivering. Victor couldn't stop grinning either when he remembered that every second of that was instantly recorded and saved for him to watch back whenever he wanted. Victor slowly pulled his entire cock out of her, his length now coated slick with her juices. Moving around the bed, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him again. Instinctively Diana opened her mouth for him and let her tongue hang out. Holding her still, he started to clean his cock off with her mouth, wiping her cream off on her tongue just to show her how good she tasted.

Somehow, Diana found the strength to swing her legs around and off the bed. She quickly reached up and grabbed hold of Victor's cock again, feeling it throb in her hands. She could tell he was close.  
"I haven't been fucked like that in a long, long time…" She mumbled dreamily with her perfect smile from ear to ear, still riding the high from her orgasm.  
"Yeah? Got a lot more where that came from baby." He grinned.  
She started slowly jerking his cock with both hands, twisting softly in different directions while she flicked the tip of her tongue against the underside of his tip. She exhaled slowly as she guided the huge black cock into her mouth again, pushing it into the side of her cheek and sucking on the head. Her hands never left his shaft, and she could barely believe he hadn't cum yet. That changed a few seconds later.  
"Stay still… oh fuck… don't move-!" Victor groaned loudly and finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, starting to spray his massive load. His balls were huge, but still, Wonder Woman wasn't prepared for how powerful his cumshots were. He pressed his cock against her open lips and started to shoot, blasting the first thick, hot rope of cum into her mouth and some straight down her throat. Jerking off as he did, he shot the next into the side of her mouth, then aimed higher. He unloaded the next few sticky strings of cum across her face, it covered her forehead and dribbled down both sides of her nose before he shot one over her cheek and eyelid. Diana thought he was done and opened her eyes again, just as he finished by shooting the thickest, saltiest rope yet directly into her mouth, and squeezing his tip to dribble the last strings of his load over her lips. Victor was exhausted, barely standing up as he watched Diana start to play with his cum, scraping it up with her fingers and giggling while it trickled off her face and started splattering her perky tits.

Still, she managed to scoop it all up and collect it in her mouth. Victor was spent, his cock was quickly softening and he wasn't in a position to force her into anything, but even so, Diana eagerly swallowed the few mouthfuls of his spunk she'd licked up. If any sight could have been better than a naked Wonder Woman slurping down his cum for her own pleasure, Victor didn't know about it. And he had it all recorded in a perfect POV shot. If the hero thing didn't work out, a lot of people would pay a lot of money for that.  
"So…" Diana said, pulling herself up to her feet. "You'll join the League?" She asked. Her legs felt like Jelly underneath her, she could barely stand up straight.

"What? Oh, right. Uh, yeah, sure. I'll join the league."

"Great!" She smiled as she slowly picked up her scattered clothes, looking for her phone. She quickly typed a message, then dropped her phone back in the pile of clothes.

"Bruce - I talked to Cyborg, he's on our side. One down, two to go." Diana turned around to see Victor on the bed, already stroking his cock again.

"Round 2?" He asked. Wonder Woman smirked as she climbed back into bed.

** End of part 1 **


End file.
